Fate Hero Academy
by Kurokami1933
Summary: The Hall of Heroes, A city that stands outside the plane of existence. Created by the Mother Earth Gaia, and the collective unconsciousness of mankind, Alayashiki, this is the place where heroes are schooled and trained in preparation for their graduation. What kind of interesting events awaits our heroes? And what will they do when the fate of the city lies in their hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my name is Kurokami or you can simply call me Kuro, before the story starts, I want to thank you to take time to read my story, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please give me as much feedback as possible, the story will be updated every Weekend, sometimes earlier if I have time. Now Enjoy!**

"What do you mean?" a righteous and brave voice echoes through the dark hall of Camelot.

"Principal Arturia, you know what I mean." This time the voice is deeper, bolder.

"If whatever you are saying is true, I cannot allow them to hurt any of our students here in the Hall. Sir Lancelot, increase the security at the tournament, also contact the other schools for an immediate Hall meeting."

"Yes Sir!"

As Sir Lancelot walked down the empty hall of Camelot, Principal Arturia looked out the window.

Across from her office is the dorm which all of the students within Camelot sleeps.

"I will protect all of you." She whispers to herself.

"I will not make the same mistake twice."

 **Chapter 1**

The Hall of Heroes, A city that stands outside the plane of existence. Created by the Mother Earth Gaia, and the collective unconsciousness of mankind, Alayashiki, this is the place where heroes are schooled and trained in preparation for their graduation. Once a hero is graduated they will be summoned in order to save the world.

Monday morning, the sunlight bounces off the windows of the Hall of Heroes, stores are just opening, and two young man are walking down the street, each step filled with confidence.

"Which school do you think we'll be sorted into, Diarmuid?" The man on the left said, his voice is filled with energy, his eyes filled with hope.

"You know, I'm a starting to think coming with you is a bad idea, you been asking the same question the entire morning Cu." The man on the left, Diarmuid, looked at Cu with a clearly annoyed face.

"Please Cu, just be quite and let me enjoy the morning breeze for one second." The wind graces Diarmuid's face, his beautiful hair flows like a wave.

"Ok, one second passed, how much more do we have to walk before we get there, my legs are sore."

"Please, SHUT UP!"

"OH MY GOD WE ARE HERE! THE COURT OF SEVEN!"

"Yes I know, no need to shout, quick we're late."

Hundreds of students filled the Court of Seven, besides them are seven roads that leads to the seven school of heroes. The Camelot school of Sword Art, The Babylon School of Range and Archery, Macedonia Riding School, Dun Scaith Institute of Lance Art, Miller Academy of Technology and Magic, and Bran Castle. Next to the road to Bran Castle, a closed off road leads to the mountain where the Order of Hashshashin is located.

The students started to chat while waiting for the sorting to properly start.

"I head everyone who gets sorted to Bran Castle are turned into monsters."

"I really hope I get sorted into Camelot."

"Why is that road closed off?"

"Silence please, the sorting is about to begin.' A young but respected women started talking atop the stage of Gaia.

"I can't believe it, it's Jeanne d'Arc, the leader of 'The Rulers'!" A cute pink haired girl softly murmured to her friend.

"You are all here because you are fit for more than one Schools of Heroes, this sorting process will put you into one of the six available schools."

"The sorting process is easy, the great Magus of Flowers himself will present you six class cards, which ever card that react to your presents will be your school."

"Hahaha, thanks for the introduction Jeanne." A man with snow white hair walked up the stairs of the stage.

"Alright! Let's get this over with so I can go back to messing with Arturia, he's incredibly adorable when he's mad."

Everyone looked at the man, shocked, no one can believe the playful young man standing in front of them is the great Magus Merlin.

"Now! Who wants to go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope all of you enjoyed chapter 1! Same as always, leave as much feedback and criticism as possible, it will really help me improve. Now, let's move on to chapter 2! From this chapter on every chapter will be told from the perspective of a different heroic spirit, sometimes it'll also be told in a third person perspective/**

 **Chapter 2**

The sorting process is fast and simple enough, but going through hundreds of students still takes time, the students are allowed to roam the streets of the Hall of Heroes while the other heroes are being sorted.

 **Astolfo**

Why is everyone upset about the sorting process? I find it interesting seeing what school everyone gets sorted into, even know I don't really know who anyone is.

"Ah! Litte Jack!" I waved at a familiar figure amongst the crowd of unfamiliar faces.

"Astolfo? What are you doing? We thought you are already sorted." She replied with a cold stare and a sharp voice.

"Nope not yet, do you want to walk around with me?" I invited her along to walk with me around the streets, it's always more fun with a friend!

"Don't talk to us, also don't touch us, or we will rip your heart out."

"Awww, don't be shy!"

She walked away, I guess she already got sorted or something like that. I'll just make some new friends then!

"HELLO! MY NAME IS ASTOLFO NICE TO ME YOU!" I walked up to the nearest person to me and introduced myself clearly.

"Oh! Hello little one, my name is Medb nice to meet you, you have quite the adorable face you." She said while staring at me with a weird gaze, I guess it's just her way of saying hello.

"Thanks! How nice of you, are you here to be sorted?" I asked politely.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm not. I'm already sorted into Macedonia." She looked to her right while speaking to me.

"Is that Cu Chulainn? That man! That dog of a man! Why won't he be mine! Cu Chulainn you get over here right now! I will have your face under my feet until you beg for mercy twice!" She seems to be yelling at a man with blue hair on the other side of the street, I guess they know each other.

"You know him? Great! You can introduce me to him, I am trying to make some new friends…" She ran off after the man who is now running away from her.

"Oh well, they must be great friends!"

"GOOD MORNING GREAT HEROES OF THE REALM! HEAR ME FOR I AM THE KING OF CONQUERORS!" Suddenly a booming voice filled the entire Court of Seven, I wonder who it is.

I ran as fast I can towards the stage, there's a giant of a man standing there. Judging by the description of the principals I got from a few other people, this man must be…

"My name is Iskander, principal of the Macedonia Riding School, I am here to recruit you to join my crusade!"

"My goal is to conquer and combine all of the schools and put them all under my rule!" the man said with utmost confidence.

Wow, he's ambition completely captured me, I don't know how he did it but I feel like I want to follow this man till the end.

"Enough King of Conquerors!" Someone else is speaking now, I looked towards where the voice came from and saw a noble figure clad in a shining gold armor.

"Stop this nonsense at once, it's disturbing my sleep." The man in the golden armor seems to be annoyed by the presence of Principal Iskander, actually he seems to be annoyed by the presence of everyone.

"Ah! King of Heroes how nice of you to join us!"

King of Heroes? Wait a second, which means the man in the golden armor is the principal of Babylon, Gilgamesh!

This is incredible! I'm not even in school yet and I get to see two of the principals!

"Get back to your puny little riding school, you might be a king, but I am the king of all kings!"

A third voice came from behind the stage, this time seems a lot friendlier.

"Please, Iskander, Gilgamesh stop this at once, the students are here to be sorted, not to see you two fight." The third person walked onto the stage, he have a beautiful face, so beautiful in fact, it's like he can almost be recognized as a women.

Her sword is inside its scabbard but I can feel its power from here, her scabbard is delicately crafted and seems to be an other worldly construct.

"Hello there King of knights! I'm just giving a little speech to our new students about my ambition and Gil decided to come crash my party!" Iskander looked at Gilgamesh with mean glare.

This King of knights must be the famous principal of Camelot, Arturia Pendragon. I heard his sword skill is the best in the city, I wish one day I can get a lesson or two from him.

"The sorting process must continue, can you two please stop this feud at once?" Principal Arturias attitude suggest that these two seems to fight a lot.

"Fine, I need to return to my business anyway, I don't have time for you mongrels." Right after he finish his sentence he hopped on to what seems to be a golden jet and flew away.

"And I shall stay and see who gets sorted into my glorious riding school!" Iskander sits down on a throne that seems to be made for him at the other side of the stage.

"I am sorry for the behavior of these two, let's continue the sorting process." Arturia said, "I'm afraid I am not able to stay for the sorting due to some matters at hand, I will now take my leave." He is then escorted out by a tall man with purple hair.

"That was interesting!" I yelled out, hoping someone feel that same way.

Everyone kind of looked at me with a weird face.

"Astolfo!"

Oh! My name got called! I am finally getting sorted, I'm so excited!

"Hello! Jeanne!" I looked at Jeanne with a big smile on my face.

"Hello Astolfo." She said back. "Now all you need to do is hold out your hand over the cards and empty your mind, the cards will do the rest, after it's done you get to pick one of the cards that's hovering, whichever card you pick is what class you will be."

"That sounds simple enough! My mind is already empty! Hahahaha." I looked down at the six card laying on the table in front of me, each of them with a figure that symbolizes the six available classes.

I put my hand above the cards and empties my mind, well not really since my mind is basically empty all the time.

Suddenly two cards starts and wiggle, and then take flight!

"It seems like you can be sorted into either the rider class or the saber class, which class will you pick?" Jeanne looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I looked over at the thrones and see Principal Iskander sitting there waiting for me to pick the rider card, he seems like such a nice guy so of course I picked the rider card.

"I pick the rider card of course," I said to Jeanne, "Mr. Iskander seems like a great guy!"

Suddenly I hear clapping, I quickly turned around and see about fifty students clapping for me!

"Oh my god thank you guys! I hope we can all be friends at school!" I am so excited, it seems like everyone already like me!

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, an ambitious voice came from behind me.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! All of my students! Welcome the newest member of our family, ASTOLFO!"

I never had this many people clap for me before so this is a bit overwhelming but I'm happy none the less.

Mr. Iskander pats on the back and say

"Welcome, Astolfo. We can definitely be great friends!"


	3. Update

**Important update! sorry for the lack of chapter 3, I am trying my best to squeeze time for the story, but currently I am off shore attending some family matters.**

 **I will start working on the story asap when I get back to the US. Thank you.**


End file.
